Fun With DCI
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: Fun with DCI this is going to be so good
1. Part 1

Fun With DCI!

New story everyone! Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare Part 1

Today was a normal day in Dance Central city. And in Emilia's beach house. Bodie was sitting down. Emilia sighed and said " Bodie ugh! I'm freaking bored!" Bodie looked up and sighed " Oh come on Emilia we still have 1 hour before the meeting at DCI. Just wait watch television or something. Play a game!" Emilia sighed " Oh Bodie you not bored because you are on a computer probably watching twerking video's!" Bodie had this shock state on his face and he blushed and said " No! Emilia I would never! I mean their asses don't go anywhere anyway!" Emilia smirked " How do you know that?" Bodie sighed " Never mind anyway what do you have in mind?" Emilia smirked " Oh I don't know let's go to the beach." Bodie had a blank face at last time when he was there. Bodie whimpered " T-the BE-BEACH! After that chick came and kissed me and then I was attacked by her boyfriend which was a kid!" Emilia nodded. Bodie sighed and got up " Let's go."

They both reached the beach in about 2 minutes because they lived like right by it! Emilia had her Riptide one piece on and Bodie had on his Crew look. He sighed every time when he saw a little girl in a blue bathing suit. Emilia giggled and pulled him in the water. Bodie laughed and so did Emilia. All a sudden…. Two boys came running by and push Emilia on top Bodie and by the thud on the sand they accidently kissed each other. ( Panda: Hahaha!)

Bodie's POV

Did me and Emilia just kiss accidently! Oh god I felt all kinds of eyes on us. Good thing we was like right by the shore because by now both of us would have drowned. Emilia quickly got up and blushed and so did I. ( Panda: Bodie has a girlfriend Bodie has a girlfriend!) Shut up! I got up and dust myself up. I helped Emilia up. I looked and I saw Glitch and Panda with Mo, Taye, Rasa, and Lima. I looked down. That's when Glitch and Lima came up to us. Glitch asked " Bodie did that just happen?" I said " It's not what it looks like." Glitch smirked and then soon Panda came by. Oh boy. Panda said " Oh no look we have two beachside hot lovers!" She smirked and so did Glitch. " Like a little sand love huh?" Glitch teased. All this these people are saying makes sense. Emilia crossed her arms and said " Oh STFU! Nobody told you and Glitch anything when you fell of that stage and fell on Glitch and you guys ended up kissing no actually sucking face!" Panda and Glitch stiffened and blushed and Panda smirked " Oh Bodie I love you so much let's kiss on the sandy shore." I sweat dropped. Then Glitch said " Yeah just fall on me Emi it will look so cute!" Did they just play out what just happened! Well half of it. That's when Glitch laid on the sand and Panda got on her knees and she kissed him. I rolled my eyes and crossed my eyes. Emilia gasped " That did not happen! Some boys knocked me down and I fell on Bodie and the impact made us make lip contact." Emilia clenched her hands. Panda said " yea right." Lima said " Panda that's enough." Panda rolled her eyes and walked out with Glitch by her they both were giggling. They are the meanest and cold hearted couple ever! Emilia was about to got and kick Panda but I grabbed her hands and said " Come on meetings about to start." She sighed and followed me back to the beach house.

We were at DCI headquarters. That's when Panda and Glitch showed up. Emilia growled and said " I swear one day I'm going to kill that girl!" Panda smirked " What I'm just saying you two are cute together." I sighed and slid down in my chair. I was in my spotlight look and so was Emilia. Panda sat down and Rasa came in and said " Okay I just had a meeting because today is boring and we need something to do!" Dare jumped up and said " What about tonight 8:00 tonight we can have a bonfire!" Rasa rubbed his chin and said " Okay we will do that but what will we do after that." Panda said " What about some Truth or Dare." Everyone nodded. I just know tonight is going to be bag full of shit!

8:00 P.M

Emilia's POV

We were at the bonfire. I changed me clothes again. It was night time and I heard the ocean waves and the star night sky it was beautiful to be honest. I had on a wool brown vest with a white tank hi low shirt and some ripped shorts and some brown combat boots. Everyone was in their crew and Bodie was in his street style. We all had drinks. Most of us had red bull or something. " Okay who's first?" Rasa said. Panda said " Me." Rasa nodded and Panda said " My good friend Bodie!" I sighed. I know where this is going. " What Panda." Bodie asked annoyed a little. " Truth or Dare?" Bodie and I knew if he picked truth she would have said what happened earlier. " Dare" he said. She smirked and said " You shouldn't have done that." Bodie sweat dropped and so did I. " Bodie I dare you to kiss Emilia." She smirked. Dammit. He said " Just kiss right." Panda said " Oh did I say just kiss I meant open mouth kiss with tongue you guys will like it cause we all know what happened." Everyone giggled. I swear Panda Is such a bitch! ( Panda: IKR but I'm not trying to be mean I think you and Bodie make a great couple and you guys should go out.) Okay whatever. Bodie got up. He asked " Emilia are you sure?'' I nodded. Soon Bodie moved closer to me and I moved closer to him. Suddenly our lips touched and he picked me up out the chair. I was shock but I accepted it. I let him enter my mouth. To be honest it did feel good. I just felt the smirk crossing Panda's face. Then everyone giggled. I knew someone got out their phone and people high fived. For some reason it has been 1 minute and we still had not stop. I didn't let go and neither did he. I liked him but I didn't want our first kiss to be based off a dare because it might not mean anything. We finally aparted from each others grasp and I noticed Bodie had actually picked me up like pick up til the point my arms was across his neck. Panda squealed and so did T. I rolled my eyes. Bodie blushed and I did too. Panda said " You guys dating yet" I said " No! Maybe." She smirked and Bodie blushed deeper. He said " Okay Panda truth or dare?" Panda said " Truth you might take your anger on me." Bodie smirked and Panda whispered " Oh No.' I smirked and sat up. Bodie said " Okay Panda is it true you let Glitch take your virginity?" Panda dazed a little. Glitch started to worry I looked over at Mo. He was ready to kill Glitch anytime now. " No!" Panda lied. I said " You lying and you know what happens." Mo got up and grabbed Glitch by this shoulders. I screamed " MO NO! YOU KNOW GLITCH IS CRAZY AND CAN'T CONTROL HIS HARMONES!" Mo let go of said boy Glitch was dizzy from Mo shaking him so much. Mo stomped back to his seat. I giggled a bit while Lima and Rasa was fussing at Panda. Bodie was on the edge of his seat chuckling. Panda said " I'm so dead when we get home. Thanks a lot Bodie." She said sarcastically.

" Okay who is next"

**Panda: Okay I'm doing this in parts so guys I hoped you like it and please review good day!**


	2. Part 2

Fun With DCI

Hi peps okay sorry it was so long for me to do this being in soccer and homework is on my back. So I hope you like it and please forgive me so here it is

Warnings: Cussing, craziness and other things I will let you know in the story so let's get to it. There will be no Point of views in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Part 2

" Ok who's next?" Said Rasa. Lil' T raised her hand and Panda smirked. Panda said "are you really sure you want to do this because it will be a risk to your life or secrets?" Lil'T nodded " Girl give me the best and I want to go with dare because I'm awesome like that!" Panda smirked and Lil' T paled. T said " I picked the wrong choice didn't i?" Everyone nodded. Panda said " Since you so awesome I dare you to streak in the neighborhood saying I'm super girl! Now!" Lil't said " Its not that bad." Glitch said " Oh yeah it's pretty bad you forgot that Mr. Sansoner the police lives near us and he arrests anyone who he comes across." Lil't said " Shit." Taye said " My little sister all naked huh good luck with that."

~ 5 minutes later~

" No! Please!" The crews were right by the fire station that lead down the neighborhood. They were pushing T to go and she was rejecting and running back. She was holding a black sheet tightly over her body. Finally Panda pushed her with great force and T started running and she let the sheet down and Taye hurried and picked up the black sheet. T was screaming " I'm super man and proud!" Then she came across Mr. Sansoner ( Says San soner not sooner) and she shut up and ran fast and passed his house. Mr. Sansoner he looked up he knew he heard something so he got In his police car and started driving around the neighborhood and he turned on his sirens. T heard them and she knew if she didn't hurry up she was going to be fucked ( no not like that) and then she would have got arrested. So she said " I'm Super Man and Proud!" While she was running super fast like flash. She finally made it to the crews Taye gave her the sheet and they ran back to the beach. Everyone was laughing there ass off.

The crews finally made it back to Hightide. Dare was laughing hard and she said " Hey T did you have fun running and screaming!" Everyone laughed harder. T was furious she said " All of you can go to hell!" The she stomped off. Glitch said " T wait! You have to pick someone!" T came back with some shorts and a pink crop top she was smirking. "Okay what bout you… Glitch!" Glitch paled slightly " Wha?" Lima smiled and said " Cheer up Glitch this will probably humiliate you about for the rest the week but it's okay!" Glitch calmed down and said " Truth because im still going to get embarrassed but less. So hit me with your best shot." Lil' T thought for a moment. " Okay alright what is the most nastiest pick up line you used on someone and who it was." Glitch paled and said " Okay alright this is the most embarrassing thing ever but once I was in 5th grade and there was this girl I liked and her name was Deliyah and she was so cute I mean just sexy shape and all and pretty face perfect features was it-" Glitch was cut off by Panda " Glitch STFU and get to the point!" Glitch blushed from embarrassment and he started his statement " Okay it was a Monday I believe and it was 5th period which meant it was Gym class and the girls was wearing shorts and appearing that my friends dared me to go and talk to Deliyah I hesitated a little but I went….. I went up to her and unfortunately they were telling me to flirt by making signs. I went up to her with confidence I said Hi Deliyah and she said 'Hi' right back and then I continued I said 'The sky is full of stars but you are the brightest.' Then she said ' Thank you you are very unique Glitch I like that.' That's when I looked at my friends again and they wanted me to keep on. I said ' Deliyah I don't have a clue why you don't have a boyfriend yet.' She blushed and looked down and said to me ' We're in fifth grade and I don't think I'm ready.' I blushed-" Glitch was cut off again by Li'l T " Glitch it is amazing how you know exactly what happened word for word and action for action." " SHUT UP! I WASN'T DONE!" Glitch looked down and he started again " I looked up and saw deliyah blushing I grabbed her hands and I kissed her. Yup that was my first kiss." Panda was blushing and she crossed her arms and looked away and said " And how is this embarrassing, to me this is the tale of your first kiss with your first crush." She said it a little awkward too. Mo smirked " Jealous much." Panda glared at Mo " Mo STFU as if I'm jealous she ain't got nothing on me cause im hot im cold and I'm real got that shit huh Mo!" Mo threw his arms up in the air " Oh I'[m so sorry Panda did I hurt your feelings or was that jealousy." ( Mo was being sarcastic) Panda rolled her eyes and then crossed hern arms and said " Glitch continue with the god damn story." Glitch laughed and then started his long long long story

" It's not that long"

" It's interesting!"

Whatever anyway Glitch said " Okay so I kissed her then looked at my friends they were making that sign…. ( You know the…. Never mind) I looked down and said ' Aye Deliyah you have a nice ass nice t ( Not saying it) you have a great body so wanna go hop in the bed sometimes.' It was suppose to be a joke but then….. Oh girl slapped the hell out me like to the point my nose was bleeding. I was on the floor while she was standing above me she was saying ' DUMBASS YOU REALLY THINK IM GOING TO GIVE MY BODY TO A PERVERY NO BITCH I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!' After she stomped off and then I guess she told because the next day Mo was there and then I got suspended and when I got home I got a ass beatdown and then I got my ass beat bout an hour later when I looked at Mo" Glitch finished his story there. Mo smiled " Yeah yo Asian/ Korean ass can try again but I will do it again brother or not." " Ah come on Mo you didn't have to put my race into this!" Mo smirked " I was just trying to make a point." Glitch pouted and such his tongue out at Mo and he won't ever do that again cause Mo was a seat down from Glitch he reached over Panda and grabbed Glitch's tongue " Hey Glitch do it again and I promise people will think you are god damn Miley Cyrus's son who came out Korean ( Sorry Miley Cyrus fans I got it from the internet) cause your tongue is going to be long as fuck so stop playing my dude." Panda laughed and she said " Well he can't be Miley Cyrus son cause he ain't a redhead nor he is brunette and again he is Korean." Glitch pouted more " You guys are not actually making this not offensive for me." Panda and Mo stopped their bickering with each other and turned to Glitch and they both said " GLITCH SHUT YOUR ASS UP WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW!" They both said it at the same time and they same pace…. FAST! Then Panda and Mo faced each other Panda said " I'm so sorry Momo." Then she hugged him and Mo said " I'm sorry too." Everyone raised an eyebrow trying to figure what is goin on about now. Taye said " DAFUQ wrong with you two we playing truth or dare not the hugging game." Panda and Mo sat back down " But Mo is my brother tho." Panda said Taye shrugged and she said " Whatever who next?" Lima said " Why can't you just choose who you want now?" Taye said " The accident that happened a while ago when someone picked someone and it didn't turn out so good" Lima blushed " Oh yeah." Rasa looked down " Never mind that." Panda said " What happened?" Lima said " Nothing." Panda said " What?!" Lima glared and Panda hushed her mouth. Pnada said " You know what you guys are too slow Taye you next!" Taye said what?!" Panda said " I don't care you feel about this but I dare you to go do the deed with…. Mo my brother I like you enough to let you." Taye said " NO!" Mo responded by saying " Not a chance." Panda said " Why not you two like each other and then why not!" Lima said " No! Panda tone down!" Panda said " But why can't they." Taye whispered " Memories. That actually turned out good but…" Taye stopped and Panda pouted. " I just wanted some romance to go on except for Emilia's and Bodie's. But anyway Taye can you at least do something with or- What about a lapdance!" Everyone gasped especially Taye and Mo . " Well im out! C'mon Rasa!" Lima said and she grabbed Rasa's hand and they ran out. Taye said : A lapdance…" Panda nodded and Mo was still shocked " How this chick…. Knows about this… stuff?" Mo asked and Panda said " You know I go to school they talk about this stuff and of course you guys!" Mo looked down. " Panda you need to do something with your life… I think you need a new one." Mo said Panda shrugged " I like my life just the way it is." Panda said " C'mon Taye we need to get you dressed up!" Before Taye could even react Panda grabbed her hand and pulled her to Emilia's dressing room . Glitch said " Oh come on Mo you know you want that." Mo said " What I said about that tongue and I'm not thirsty like that!" Glitch then smirked " Aww come on Mo it's not being thristy it's just being fun now just say the words you want it and there you have it your very own Taye." Mo blushed " Glitch go to hell." Glitch pouted " But I'm an angel." Bodie smiled " Cheer up Mo it could have been the bed that a lapdance." Mo said " But all of you guys are around." Glitch said " We will leave you two to privacy." Mo calmed down a little he wouldn't have Glitch and Panda snapping pictures of things like that. Mo sighed and face palm " Whatever." Bodie and Emila grabbed each others hand and they intersected. It was cute. Aubrey said " Awww how kawii!" Angel said " Just like you chica." Aubrey smiled and said " Thanks Angel but don't even try it." Angel slipped down in his chair " Aww chica is playing hard to get huh I like that." Angel began to come close to Aubrey , he was about to kiss her but Aubrey put her hand up and Angel kissed her hand Aubrey said " Eww keep your lips to your self." She walked off like a Glitteratti

Glitteratti: Hey! That's offensive!

Sorry

Taye came back with Panda. Taye was hugging herself even though she had a robe on. Panda said " We're back! Mo I know you missed us." Mo said " Not really cause I have to here your perverted mouth." Pandqa pouted " But im not a pervert I just a little dirty minded." " Yeah right." Panda said " Alright Taye have fun and don't get too hot okay. You know what this is freaking 7 minutes of heaven. Okay 7 minutes you 2." And with that Panda and the others leaded Taye and Mo to the closet in Emilia's house and then they locked it and walked off.

All to say Mo and Taye and some fun tonight with their dare.

**Okay guys that was chapter 2 I know long time no see I missed you guys but REVIEW MY LITTLE PANDAS I LUV YOU BYE!**


End file.
